The Insect Kingdom
by DankRawkHawk1987
Summary: Ash has saved his world from Link, an alien who was bent on the destruction of the planet, twice, but now, he must deal with an arthropod-based full-scale invasion. Will he emerge victorious or will the planet revert to its most primitive form? Rated T for language, blood, suggestive themes, and some content that may cause some people to throw up.
1. Insect Swarm

Prologue: Insect Swarm

Ash and his friends have obliterated a robotic enemy and their leader, Link, lord of the darkness, who was actually looking for his long-lost love, Caroline, who was, in fact, Iris. Ash got a divorce from his wife, Serena, and remarried, but to his other closest friend, May.

A year later, they had twins, named Josh and Mary, lived in the Alola region, and all in all, lived a happy life.

One day, however, a swarm of locusts came from the mainland, and destroyed many farms and irked many urban people.

"Oh great, a swarm of locusts," Ash said as he watered his roses.

May was attending the twins, and she couldn't do much due to the twins and their dependency on her.

"Try to tough it out!" she said.

"Hang on a second... Those aren't ordinary locusts..."

He was right, as the swarm was black and seemed to glow green with occasional purple bursts of color in between.

"We better be careful..."

Suddenly, the swarm moved out of the way, revealing a giant locust that ate the roses.

Ash ran in and got a knife and went out to kill the giant insect, but it was on its way through a jungle at that point.

"Ugh! God damn it!" he swore under his breath. "I really wanted to kill that thing!"

"Hey, it's no big deal."

"No big deal? I spent the past YEAR working on those!"

May sighed, and thought about what to do for that night.

She then noticed something odd about the sky. It seemed to be pulsating, as if it were breathing.

"What the?"

"What?"

"The sky looks weird."

"Weird how?"

She explained how it looked like it was pulsating, and Ash took it into thought that news of Link's disappearance had finally reached the rest of the Silican race.

The ships looked like miniature planets, except for their grasping claws and landing gear, which looked akin to a Venus flytrap and a bunch of giant spider legs, respectively.

The cloaking devices almost hid them among anything, but there was a drawback: it would cause the background it was blending into to pulsate, waver or spin.

"This isn't good," Ash said as he transformed into his Silican form. "I've got to go destroy this one. Lao, do you read?"

Lao, one of the heroes, and a Silican himself, responded, saying, "Yep, I hear you. We've got a ship here too, and... holy crap, it's actually capturing humans..."

Suddenly, a swarm of what appeared to be flies came from an opening on the ship by Ash, and they swarmed Ash as he flew up to the ship.

Ash simply swatted the flies away, but then mosquitoes came down.

"Agh! What the hell is this? OW! They're biting me!"

Ash swatted them and turned on his earpiece.

"Lao, do you read? I'm in the middle of a mosquito swarm!"

Lao was in a bad situation as well, but with botflies.

"Stupid botflies..."

He ripped off a chunk of the metal plating, and found a beehive growing in the shell.

They flew out but didn't swarm him.

At this point, the ships were already on their way to the Sinnoh region, where their supposed base was.

"Ash! They're moving to the Sinnoh region! We've got to go there!"

"I read you, Lao. We're going."

He told May to grab the kids and book a flight to Sinnoh.

"Alright, I'll get them."

Solisos had a lab in Mount Coronet, which was pretty much indestructible. There he researched with his wife, Alexa, and their children Harley and Anthony.

Harley was interested in humans as they were alien to her and she just liked them. Anthony was more interested in bugs around the region.

"Testing... is this thing on?" Ash said in a transmission. "Ah, hello. We've got a problem. Silican ships are headed your way, and they may be looking for Link. They probably don't know he's gone."

"Alright, Ash. I'll make room in the lab for you and the others." Solisos said. "Alright, we've got company. The hero of the humans and his wife and kids are headed this way after silican ships."

At the base...

|Master Cyranek! We've got a situation!|

\I know this. These stupid humans and silicans are going after us... all for Link's location.../

|They're moving REALLY fast...|

\Perhaps they're flying./

|I shall call in the cinicula force.|

\Good call, Agent C./

|I will be back soon./

A/N: It's finished. The third sequel to Deadly Forces From Time and Space has arrived. And only a day or two after I finished Mechanical Revenge. We've come so far... I would like to thank you, the viewers of my stories, for being helpful in everything I've done. This is the Hawk, signing out.


	2. Spheres of Doom

A/N: I hope you enjoy this. I worked until TEN THIRTY AT NIGHT.  
Chapter 1: Spheres of Doom  
Ash, since he could transform into anything he desired to, transformed into a plane and flew May and his kids to the Sinnoh region.  
The ships landed in the ocean to the north of Snowpoint city, where they sunk to the bottom of the ocean.  
He went to find Dawn and Paul in Eterna city, where they had twins named Samuel and Amy, who were born just a few months before.  
Lao was stationed in the most populous city, Jubilife, located south of Eterna, and there he had to keep watch for criminals.  
Ash flew over them, making sure they knew that he was not evil.  
He landed on a circular pad with the letters "S, L and P," meaning "Silican Landing Pad".  
Ash morphed back to his human form and went to the northernmost portion of the city.  
He stared off at the ocean, wondering what could be down there. Silently, he pressed a button on his shirt, and a purple armor surrounded his body, with a visor he could look out of.  
He activated an x-ray visor and scanned the ocean floor. There he saw what appeared to be a mass of spheres connected by a silk-like substance, and he thought he was seeing things, so he recalibrated the visor, but sure enough, he saw the exact same thing.  
Staying silent, he deactivated his power armor.  
"Ash?"  
"Yes, May?"  
"What did you see?"  
Ash explained he saw spheres connected to each other via silk like hallways, and he recalibrated his visor and saw the same thing.  
"Wow... they're already building up... I wonder what-"  
Suddenly, a ship rose out of the ocean, flew over to Eterna and started attacking.  
Ash then put his power armor back on, then rushed into battle.  
Immediately he was rushed by defense drones and was shot at repeatedly, but his power armor stood up to the shots.  
He shot the defense drones and transformed, flying up and infiltrating the ship.  
Once on board, he had to destroy the silican guards, as they were attacking him.  
Blowing up the entrance/exit, he moved about the spherical ship, trying to find the engine room. Once there, however, he was confronted by a giant insect. It had a sharp beak, a dark purple in color with a red tip. It had a shell, which was a black color.  
It had twelve wings, but one was apparently ripped off, leaving a seemingly jagged edge and a large scab. On its shell, there were occasional glints of red and white spread out across it. It had eight legs sprouting from its abdomen, all orange with  
blood-red claws. It had grasping pincers up front, like a crab, but they had ant's heads; one was a fire ant jaws on its right claw, but had a trap jaw ant head on the other.  
"You must be the idiot who is trying to go after us," it said.  
"Idiot?! YOU'RE the one trying to destroy us!" Ash replied harshly.  
"Is there really any time to argue over who's the idiot here?"  
Before Ash could answer, the insect shot a laser beam from its mouth.  
Ash dodged the laser and swung a sword generated at his wrist, but the insect, despite missing a wing, dodged surprisingly well.  
It then bit him on his left shoulder, causing extreme amounts of pain. Ash felt the beak of it slide through his skin like a hot knife going through butter, and retaliated by whacking the giant bug on the head with his fist.  
This stunned it for a while, but just long enough for Ash to swing his sword and cut its shell.  
"What the-OW!" It yelled out as it was cut by the blade. It wiped away black blood pouring from the wound, then looked at Ash.  
"Heh, looks like the commanders were right. You're pretty strong for a nineteen year old," it admitted. "But still, married at nineteen? Come on, how much more PRIMITIVE can the human race get?"  
"We are not primitive, and we WILL stop you," Ash replied.  
"Oh, I know you'll try to stop me. The key word there is TRY. You won't be able to stop me, Cyranek, the true king of the silicans!" Then it laughed maniacally, teleporting away.  
Believing nothing the giant beetle said, Ash stormed straight towards the control room, where he found Sabrina, his old enemy, working the controls.  
She had a different appearance, however. She had a hundred topaz eyes clustered above a beak, with a beetle-like body and two grasping claws up front. She had ten legs, all black with red stripes. She had an overall enraged-looking color palette; her  
exoskeleton was a bright orange color, her soft abdomen was red as if blood was flowing there constantly, her claws were blood-red, and she had twelve translucent purple wings sprouting up from behind her shell. Similar to Cyranek, she spoke, but  
in a completely different language, shouting the same word in silican: "€¥$& £€¥," which, when translated, means "DESTROY".  
Ash pulled out his laser blaster, and in a matter of seconds, he was firing on the beast. At this, she retreated into her shell and spun around and charged him with it, knocking him against the wall. When she charged up again, however, Ash was ready,  
hitting her with his energy sword.  
This sliced her in half, thus effectively killing her.  
Then Ash piloted the ship into a volcano and went back to Eterna, where he was praised and was considered a hero.


	3. Flaming Galaxies

Chapter 2: Flaming Galaxies

While Ash was off fighting the evil insects, a man appeared somewhere near the Team Galactic headquarters.

Mars, seeing the man, ran up to him. After getting a good look at him, she hugged him tightly.

"Guys! Cyrus is back!" she screamed as loud as she could.

Jupiter and Saturn were surprised to see their old boss right in front of them, while Charon was acting like he expected this to happen.

"Has everything been done according to plan?" he asked.

"Yes sir, we're getting ready for a complete surprise attack on Ash and his accomplices," Saturn replied.

"Perfect! Soon, we shall rule the universe!"

At Ash's camp...

They were defending a small town, which had no name, from an attack from the infernal insects the alloci, which were flaming locust-like creatures, commonly used for quickly infesting towns.

An allocus could easily take down an entire defense force in one swift strike, so it should be no surprise that the special forces had to be called in.

May held her rifle in her hands, aiming at a swarm of alloci and scattering them, thus making them easier for Lao to deal with, while also tending to the wounded people, applying a cream that would halt the burning.

Ash was busy dousing the flaming town, for the alloci had already started burning it down and kidnapping residents.

Lao was inhaling any scattered alloci he either found or the ones May scattered with her Ether Rifle.

After munching on the spicy insects, he gave up and swapped jobs with Ash, dousing his tongue and the town with his water.

"Guys, we've got a problem!" Lao yelled.

"What is it?" Ash yelled back.

"We're getting overwhelmed by alloci! They're just too much!"

"Don't say that! We can do this!"

"You're right. I'll give it all I've got!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, all the alloci clustered together and formed a gigantic allocus.

"HEHEHE. YOU HAVE MESSED WITH THE WRONG INSECTS, DIMWITS," it said in an almost robotic voice.

Ash pulled out his longsword and began swinging his sword, attempting to kill it.

All it did, however, was slice it apart briefly and then it fused back together.

"YOU THINK YOUR PUNY SWORD WILL WORK ON ME? HA! I LAUGH. I LAUGH AT YOU. YOU ARE WEAK."

Lao began to feel his rage build up inside.

It then attacked, biting Ash's shoulders with jaws that injected a venom that caused a burning sensation.

"OW OW OW HOT HOT HOT!"

Lao was rushing to aid him, but he halted the very instant he heard a cry from a burning house.

"Help me! Please!" the voice said.

Lao rushed to the house with his bucket of water and chucked it at the house, then reached his hand in.

"Climb on! It's the only way to actually get out!"

He heard much shuffling about and felt a human climb onto his hand.

"You on?"

"Yes!"

He pulled his hand out of the house right when it caught on fire again, and looked in his hand. He saw a woman, sleek and tall, with delicate-looking eyes. Next to her was a man, short and fat, with one leg missing. He had a solid gaze.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me!" the woman said gratefully. "My father was injured when the fire came around, so I'm grateful we're alive."

He set her down. "It's my pleasure to help." He shrunk down to his human form and began to make conversation. "My name is Lao. I serve on the defense force in Jubilife."

"Oh, you're that guy! The one who defeated that gang of crooks with only a taser!" the man said. He got up, with the woman helping him. "My name is Percival, and this is my daughter Sharla." (A/N: I'M SORRY BUT I JUST PLAYED XENOBLADE AND I HAD TO! DON'T HURT ME!)

"Sharla, eh? Well, nice to meet you."

"Uh, Lao, I could really use some help here!" Ash growled as he blocked a scratching claw from the giant flaming locust.

"I'M COMING!" Lao yelled back. Then he turned to Sharla and Percival, handing each of them something. Then he morphed and flew over to help Ash.

During this, Ash was attempting to kill the giant allocus, but wasn't having much success. Every time he sliced off an appendage, it just regrew.

Lao got another bucket of water and threw it at the giant allocus, which solidified into a giant locust-shaped statue.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS," it said.

Ash then stabbed it straight through the head and decimated it.

Ash and Lao then shrunk down to their human forms and reunited with their friends.

"We can't thank you enough," Percival said. There was a hint of pleasure in his voice, and when he told Lao he'd go with him, nobody objected.

Back at the Team Galactic headquarters...

Cyrus had reassembled the entire team galactic and had explained their alliance with Cyranek's army. Everyone seemed to take offense to it, but they did not dare make their boss mad.

"I have been in contact with Giratina, and I plan to use its powers to open a hole leading to the reverse world, which will absorb everything that is this world."

A grunt rushed in, with his hair singed, as if it were burned partially.

"Sir! We have a problem!" he said while pulling his hair. "The alloci have been defeated!"

Cyrus rubbed his chin and began to think.

Back at the town...

Ash got a medal put around his neck and had pride in his eyes.

"...and in honor of these heroes, we shall finally name this little town." the mayor said. "We shall call it Ashton!"

The inhabitants clapped and cheered as Ash, Lao and May walked onto the meeting stage and had received many declarations of love from many people; Ash and May said that they were already married, while Lao had had his eyes set on a different woman who had him from the first minute they knew each other.

He waved at Sharla, who waved back shyly, but a crowd of women thought he was waving to them and fainted out of emotional shock.

Back at the invasion's origin...

|Alpha-|

\Shut up, Phi! I don't need your constant annoyance bothering me!/

|But Alpha-|

\I SAID SHUT UP!/

|How do you think Master Cyranek is going to respond to this?|

\He'll take my side, that's for damn sure./

|We're siblings. We're also part of the Elite Guard!|

\I don't care! I can do what I want because I'm the leader of the Elite Guard!/

|...don't you think you ought to actually do something involving the destruction of that planet?|

\Like I said. I don't care./

|You really want your kids to be devoured by Master Cyranek?|

\\.../

|Alpha?|

\Go away, Phi. You don't deserve the Namea namesake./

|...|

\I know full well you didn't leave yet./

|It's funny. You think that just because you have red lights and your name is Alpha Namea, you automatically are allowed to boss me around.|

\\...get out of my sight, sister. Be thankful you aren't treated as bad as OMEGA. She might get a bite for doing something as simple as blinking./


End file.
